Restraints
by PJayKeller
Summary: Jennifer gets mad, Ronon gets... Fluffy one shot Ronon/Keller


Disclaimer:- Don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

A/N:- Thanks to everybody who reviewed my last story My Kind Of Bravery. I'm working on a sequel, this is just a totally random bit of fluff.

Col. Samantha Carter was worried, Teyla Emmagan looked shocked, Col Sheppard wasn't sure what to think, Dr. Rodney McKay was just plain scared and Ronon Dex couldn't quite stop the grin spreading across his face.

"No, absolutely not. I refuse to even consider it. How could you suggest something like...like that...NO NO NO!

Dr Jennifer Keller was mad, really really mad. If She'd been any madder, she'd have been stamping her tiny feet like a 2 year old.

The six of them were in the conference room and up until that point everything had been going well. Rodney had just finished outlining his plans for upgrading Atlantis' sensors – yet again. Sam was checking out his figures as he spoke, John looked his usual self during these briefings – i.e. bored and Ronon was leaning back in his chair checking out a figure of his own. Teyla was watching Ronon watching Jen, as she waited for her turn to speak.

"Okay Rodney, everything looks fine. Schedule when you want to make the changes and let me know" said Sam.

"Well of course it's fine – after all I'm the one who did the calculations" he huffed. "Plus, I thought tomorrow would be good".

Sam rolled her eyes, gave a sigh and turned to Teyla, gesturing for her to give her report.

"Two weeks ago, Captain Stevens and his team visited M278 and discovered that the local people were suffering a severe drought. Due almost entirely to Rodney's excellent work 'seeding' the clouds, the rains came and disaster was averted".

Here she glanced over at Rodney, who preened and looked incredibly smug.

"Way t' go, Rodney" drawled Sheppard.

"In light of this", Teyla continued "We have been invited to take part in a celebration in their Capital City. Captain Stevens reported that it was strange that they lived in such an advanced city, yet they themselves are no more advanced than my people. They are very ritualistic and we will be expected to follow certain rules. These rules have even been written down so that there can be no confusion".

With those words she looked directly at John, who just smirked back at her.

"Good" said Sam. "Well, as I am going to be extremely busy tomorrow with Rodney..."

Rodney's head shot up so fast it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash. Sam glared at him.

"Doing the upgrade, McKay. As I was saying, seeing as how I can't go, I've decided Atlantis will be represented by Teyla, John, Ronon and Doctor Keller. Teyla, perhaps you can quickly run down the main rules for us".

Teyla looked over the notes Stevens had made and started to tell the others what they would need to know.

Jennifer, whose off world missions were becoming legendary, thought that this celebration sounded like it could be a bit of fun. With Teyla's pregnancy progressing well, it wouldn't do any harm to keep a 'medical' eye on her and an evening spent in Ronon's company certainly wasn't the worst thing she could think of. Since her return from the planet with the Genii mine, she and Ronon had been spending increasing amounts of time together. Nothing serious had happened so far, just a few heated kisses in the privacy of her quarters, but she was hopeful that soon that would change. She was relieved that the dress code was conservative – she would talk to Teyla about that later.

But then Teyla said something that completely changed Jen's mind about the whole affair.

"You have to be joking" she said, as she stood up, put her hands on the table, leaned forward and looked straight at Sam.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but those are the rules" replied Sam.

"No. No way am I doing that. It's totally humiliating, so you can just find someone else".

"Jennifer" began Teyla, "It is part of their ritual. It signifies..."

Jen didn't let her finish. "I don't give two hoots what it signifies, I said no and I mean no".

Her voice, normally calm and controlled, gradually rose until she was almost shouting.

"Doctor Keller, please try and restrain yourself. There's no need for half the base to hear you rant and rave like that" demanded Sam, not quite believing or understanding Jennifer's extreme reaction.

Jennifer straightened and without saying another word, stalked out of the room.

"Okay, that went well" said John slowly, "Seems like our Doc is a right little spitfire underneath that calm exterior. Wonder if she's like that in the s..."

"JOHN!" exclaimed Sam and Teyla together. "Think before you open your mouth" added Sam, pointedly looking at Ronon who was starting to look rather territorial.

Privately though, Ronon was wondering the same thing and some time in the future, the very near future, he intended to find out. But for now, there was another mystery to solve. As he stood and pushed away from the table, he held out his hand to Teyla. She looked steadily at him for a moment, then dropped a small leather pouch into the outstretched hand.

"I'll go, talk to her. There is over a full day before we have to leave. I'm sure that I can persuade her to go".

"Ronon please be careful. Her reaction to this whole thing was strange, she may be using anger to cover some other strong emotion" warned Teyla.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it".

"I bet you will" muttered McKay, as Ronon left the conference room and strode off to find Jennifer.

"So" said John to Teyla as she collected her gear, "just to be clear on this. You're ok with this whole ritual thing, right".

"Of course. This way I will know where you are all evening, will I not".

"Same goes for me, Teyla, same goes for me. Got a question though. Did you think that Ronon was sorta...y'know... turned on by that whole temper thing".

Teyla didn't say anything, but then she didn't really need to – her expression said it all.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Wonder if I should warn the infirmary" he said, and as an afterthought added, "So, ready for lunch?"

"Certainly. I understand there is green Jell-o today" she replied as the pair sauntered off towards the Mess Hall.

Meanwhile in her quarters, Jennifer was sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She could not believe the way she had behaved and thought that she would probably be lucky to have a job tomorrow. Col. Carter was, no doubt, booking her passage on the Daedalus at that very moment. So caught up was she in her misery, that she missed the door chime. In fact, she missed it several times. So it came as something of a shock when a large hand descended onto her shoulder.

She jumped up with a shriek, one hand over her heart and the other balled into a fist, which landed squarely on Ronon's jaw.

"Crap, that hurt" she said, rubbing her knuckles.

"Ow", grinned Ronon, obviously in no pain.

"You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that, one of these days I might actually hurt you. Why didn't you use the chime?"

"I did – 5 times. When you didn't answer, I was worried and asked Rodney to override the door controls", he said as his grin faded. "Talk to me Jennifer. Tell me why this has got you so upset".

Jen sighed heavily and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Ronon followed, sat down beside her and gently took her hand, turning it palm up.

"I feel so embarrassed" said Jen, not able to meet his eye, watching, almost hypnotised, as his index finger started drawing invisible patterns on her hand. "I can't believe I lost my temper like that".

"Why? I thought you looked really hot".

Jen finally laughed, a slightly shaky one, but a Laugh all the same. "Only you could find my temper tantrum exciting. Did you see the look on Rodney's face? I think he expected me to start throwing things. How am I supposed to face them again, Ronon?"

With that, she shuffled closer to him and buried her face in his chest. Automatically his arms came around her and he held her tightly, dropping light kisses on her temple and hair. He really did love her hair, he thought, as he laid his cheek against its softness.

All too soon, Jennifer eased back and Ronon sensed that if he let her pull away too far, he wouldn't find out why she had been so angry. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her gently.

"You know I am not leaving till I get an answer, don't you".

Jen sighed again and scooted back on her bed with her back to the headboard and sat cross legged.

"You may as well get comfy then" she said, though it was clear that she wasn't happy.

Ronon sat on the bottom of the bed facing her, mirroring her position, the pouch by his side and waited for her to speak. Jen looked down at her hands in her lap, then up at Ronon, then back at her hands but she still didn't say anything. His eyes never left her face and he realised that he was going to have to start the conversation.

"Why do you not want to go to the celebration with us" he asked eventually.

"I do want to, or rather I did, until Teyla started telling us the rules. I mean most of it's fine – we don't have to wear any really skimpy clothes which is always a good thing..."

"In your opinion". The grin was back with a vengeance.

"There's going to be plenty to eat and drink... "

"Yeah that's good".

"And it looks as though the evening won't end in a full on orgy" she finished.

"Shame. It's been ages since I've been to a decent, or indecent, orgy" he laughed, swaying to one side to avoid the pillow Jen threw at him. "Okay, so there's no problem there. That means it's got to be the binding, yes".

"Yeah, it's stupid to let something that simple get me so mad but it does".

"Why?"

"Ronon, it doesn't matter. I told you, it's stupid".

"And I said I'm staying until you tell me. Please Jennifer, whatever it is, it's upset you. I like it better when you're happy".

"Okay, but promise you won't laugh". He nodded.

"God this is so embarrassing. When I was little I used to hate going shopping with my Mom and I kept running away to the library to read. Now Mom loved shopping, in fact she could go round the Mall all day, every day and not be bored. She got really mad at me and she bought this 'thing'. Basically it was a strap with 2 loops, one for the child and 

one for the parent. It meant I couldn't get away from her and I got dragged around and around and I hated it and I hated her. This binding thing just reminded me and I flipped" she said in a rush.

Ronon tried, he really tried, not to laugh but he couldn't help it. Jen grabbed her other pillow and started hitting him, which just made Ronon laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to imagine you as a little girl".

Jen put the pillow down and made to get off the bed, looking distinctly hurt. Sobering quickly, Ronon snagged her ankle and pulled, so that she was lying flat on her back with her hair spread across the quilt.

Keeping hold of her, he moved slightly so that he was now sitting alongside her, his knee resting lightly against her hip bone. Letting go of her ankle, he trailed his fingers up and down her leg, just barely touching her. Jen could feel her heart rate increasing as she watched him.

"Where do you think you're going, Doc. We're not finished yet".

"You laughed" she said quietly.

"Only because I was imagining you as a child. I bet you were cute, with your hair done in braids and wearing pretty little dresses. How else could you have grown up to be so beautiful" he replied just as quietly. "Now, back to the question of this celebration. You are coming with me and you will be bound to me, won't you?" he continued in his normal voice.

Too stunned to answer, Jen just nodded.

"Teyla said that it didn't matter what was used for the binding, so Sheppard came up with these" he said as he opened the pouch and brought out a couple of items.

Jen looked at them, looked at him and went white. Then she blushed furiously – going redder than Ronon had ever seen her.

"What's the matter?"

"Ronon I can't... we can't... there's no way we can use those. Where on earth did Sheppard get them. He's done this on purpose, I know he has. I'll kill him when I get my hands on him. He's going to get the biggest needle I've got next time he comes into my infirmary" she babbled.

"Jennifer calm down. Why can't we use them? They look as though they're comfortable".

"Ronon I don't know if I can explain this. These things, well people they... well they use them during sex games and it's..."

"How" he demanded intently.

"How the hell do you think they're used. Fuck John Sheppard".

"I'd much rather fuck you, Doc" he said leaning over her, dangling a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs from each hand.

The End.


End file.
